


Touch

by galaxygeeek



Series: Starship Avalon [1]
Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Loneliness, M/M, Men Crying, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Sad, Touch-Starved, m/m - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygeeek/pseuds/galaxygeeek
Summary: Oscar Adams and his wife want to start over after their daughter is killed. Due to being nurses, they are concidered assets for Homestead II. Something happens and one doesn't make it.(Or Jim doesn't discover Aurora and another pod opens. This time it's a guy. It's a love story.)*snipit of full length story I am writing*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt from a bigger story I am trying to write. I wrote this at work today so it's a little short. I'm hoping I did the emotions good enough, I'm very emotional but sometimes I can't get out how I feel. So I hope you enjo, there isn't much in this little fandom. I loved Passengers but I gotta change it a little.
> 
> This is a link to what I think Oscar looks like. If you want to have your interpretation of him you can just ignore this link ^_^ I think this guy is so handsome!
> 
> [Oscar Adams](http://www.homorazzi.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/90210-freddie-smith-marco-gay.jpg)

The delicate sound of the snow falling on the ground coming from the large projection window, was starting to lull Jim into a slumber. His breathing was slow and calm, as he finally drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of Oscar in the next room softy swirled around in his head, his laugh, his deep swallowing eyes. He was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him. Loneliness and ache for human contact was probably the fuel for these feelings. 

After a few moments, Jim was startled awake by the side of his bed shifting. He darted into a sitting position, the charcoal sheets pooling in his lap. He looked over into the dimly lit room and seen Oscar sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Oscar, what's wrong?" Jim inquired turning slightly, his eyes struggling to adjust in the low light. 

Oscar fiddled with his hands, curling and uncurling his fingers around the sheets at his side. " Sorry to wake you, couldn't sleep." 

Jim stretched and sat up until his back was against the headboard, pulling the sheets up over his stomach. He felt himself flush at Oscars' bare chest and thanked whoever was listening that it was dark in the room. "I just fell asleep after tossing and tur-" he was cut off by Oscar standing up. 

"I'm so sorry, I'll let you get back to sleep-"

"No, it's fine!" Jim rushed out before Oscar could leave. "It's too quiet in here anyways. It will be nice to hear breathing other than my own." Jim chuckles softly. He could faintly see Oscar smile in the dark before he sat back down, a little more towards the center of the massive bed. 

"I understand that..." Oscar says quietly as he shifts until he is comfortable, crossing his socked feet at the ankles. He lets out a sigh before turning to Jim. The stormy eyed man smiles and stares at his hands that are twisted in the dark sheets like they were the cure to their predicament. "Jim...do you ever-" Oscar stops, words lodged in his throat. He's scared to say what he wants to say, of Jim's reaction. 

Jim senses this uneasy that washes over Oscar as he struggles in the dark. "Do I ever what," he pushes easily. Keeping his voice even. 

Oscar sighs, "you're gonna think I sound crazy..." the brown eyed man blushes, so deeply in fact that Jim can pick up the pink and the heat in the dim light. This causes Jim's heart to race. Rapidly. He can feel his palms get clammy, thoughts racing with ideas Oscar could be suggesting. The blonde try's to calm down the best he could, assuming all this panic would come off to Oscar and scare him into not saying what's on his mind. 

"Crazy is kind of our thing," he reassures and his laugh breaks slightly causing Oscar to look at him briefly. 

"Okay..." he starts before swallowing thickly, "-I miss human touch." He hesitates for a moment. "I miss feeling Amy, her skin, the warmth of another human. My nerves are shot from no contact in 9 months. I-I feel like I'm losing my mind here-" Oscar pauses, breath hitched when he feels the warm hand his friend is ghosting over his own carefully. Every nerve in his hand and lower arms feels on fire and Oscar wants to jerk away from the sudden heat but he resists. 

Jim draws Oscar's brown to his hazel eyes, "I'm not Amy," he speaks easily. "I'm probably not as warm, definitely not as soft, but I've got human skin you are welcome to reap the benefits of." Jim stops himself from coming on too strong, he doesn't want to pressure Oscar to touch him but he wants him to know that he is serious and he was there for him. "I understand how you are feeling." They were gonna be stuck on this damn deserted ship for the rest of their lives, might as well have no shame. 

In the quiet, Jim can hear his hesitation, "I couldn't-" he stops, only because he is cut off. 

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to." Jim speaks softly. He scoots away from the headboard wall and lays down, lifting the covers, hinting for Oscar to join him under the cozy haven. Oscar struggled to move as he stared at the open invitation for him to join the other male. He wanted to so bad he could feel what felt like actual gravity pulling him down, but at the same time he felt like he was cheating on Amy. Amy, his wife of 7 years was just on the other side of this star ship and here he was, so desperate for the touch of another human, about to lay down with another man so he could satisfy a hunger. He thought about the first time he found out Jim was awake also. He was so scared and sick he couldn't function. He wasn't sure why at the time but Jim's smooth voice was like nerve pills to his brain. Lulled him into a sense of security. He wouldn't - couldn't - admit that maybe he was developing feelings for the hazy eyed gentleman. He wanted to blame it on circumstances, and he damn well could. But still, part of him knew the signs. Fluttering heart beat, wild butterflies and warm cheeks. Clammy palms and blown pupils.

A slight shift in the bed sent Oscar crashing back into his own body like a sucker punch to the gut. Finally, he shifted, to lay down under the awaiting covers. He didn't reach out immediately. Scared to touch Jim, to seal the feelings into a deal. When Jim turned to his back and lifted his arm above his head, welcoming Oscar to come closer. With a shaky sigh, Oscar rested his finger tips on the mans abdomen and could swear flames were trailing in his wake. He was overcome with a deep washing emotion as he covered more surface of the other mans skin, feeling the muscles flex and relax. Carefully he rested his head against his chest and it was beyond his imagination. Jim's chest was warm like a sunny day and that was all it took for Oscar to lose everything. He cried. He cried and he clutched at the hot skin, gasping and grasping for everything physical and mental. He knows he should calm down, as to not worry Jim but when he feels the other man face him and envelope him in an embrace he doesn't stop crying. His throat is thick with words he wants to say, to speak, but dares not.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love, I'm hopeing to start doing chapters soon. I need to get my life organized. Leave a comment if you would be interested in the full story.


End file.
